


Skicka ett SMS när jag ska orka bry mig

by Si_Cha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: Brad left his town. He didn't take anything with him except for his phone with a new number. He didn't tell anyone, not even Ray, hisRTO. Think about it, though, Ray was not his RTO,not anymore.





	Skicka ett SMS när jag ska orka bry mig

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> Just some drabble when I was listening to _Lämna mig ifred_ by Apati.

Brad left his town. He rode his bike at maximum legitimate speed. He loved the feeling of air rushed by. He didn't take anything with him except for his phone with a new number. He didn't tell anyone, not even Ray, his _RTO_. Think about it, though, Ray was not his RTO, _not anymore_.

_You belonged to corps. He did a great job, I think he'll stay. He should stay. I'll probably retire after this, but I assumed you'll stay. I decided to leave. I know you'll reenlist._

Assume shit. Know my ass. Brad hated people said these things. He even disliked their thoughts. Why would everyone be so sure about what I am going to do? Why would people decide what I'm going to do for me? Why would Ray be so sure about it?

_I bet you'll still do well without me by you side, Iceman. You'll find another RTO, maybe better than me. Probably not._

You are the best RTO, in the past, present and the future. You know that. Brad didn't say any of this. _Fuck you._ Instead he said this and left. For good.

He stopped at a small peaceful town and parked his bike outside a bar. Nobody knew him there. Nobody knew he was a marine. Well, at least he didn't tell. If anyone could tell and was going to judge, let them judge. He wouldn't give a shit.

He loved this town. He rented a small vacation house lying by a small lake. He watched people fishing at daytime. He would even join them sometimes. He liked to swim in it. Let the water surround him, instead of the sand. He tried not to think about anything happened in Iraq. Not the sand, not the dead, not the smell, and most definitely not Ray. He did a great job at daytime. He would do anything to keep him away from it. Enjoying the nature, socializing, but keeping distance with people. He didn't do well at night though. When he looked up to the sky, he would think about him and Ray reconning at night. When he fell asleep, everything was out of control. Ray's hands, Ray's mouth, Ray's eyes, Ray's fucking milkshake covered face. And Ray's back, Ray's waist, Ray's thigh, Ray's cock, Ray's mouth on his cock. Brad would push these images aside when he was awake. He was excellent at it, he _thought._

He felt great in this town, leaving everything behind. He was _not empty, not needy,_ only peaceful.

He walked into that bar at dusk every day. He would drink a beer or two, never get drunk, just like the first day he was there.

One day he held an icecold beer in his hand and felt a sudden urge to talk to Ray. Or at least, text to Ray. He was not drunk. He had only one beer. So fuck it. _It's Brad._ He held his phone in his hand, waiting a reply without realizing it.

Ray's reply came quicker than he thought. _Fuck you you iceheart motherfucking monster do you know how many times I've called and how many texts I've sent to you you dickhead_

"Your girlfriend? Josh."

He realized he smiled like a schoolgirl who just got a reply from her crash. "No."

 _Shut up Ray. You make me already regret my decision._ The bartender said something but he didn't pay attention. _Send me a message when I'm supposed to care._ He raised his head from his phone to give a questionable look.

"Boyfriend? Then." The bartender was smiling.

Brad smiled black. "No," he lowered his head to read the message, _wtf does that even mean???_ "I don't know." He set his phone aside on its back and enjoyed his beer.

The screen lightened. He didn't reach for it. "Aren't you gonna read what he said?"

Brad put down his beer. "I was going to after I finish this beer." He grabbed it anyway.

_I need you. Brad._

A stupid grin spread on Brad's face. He was more pathetic than a schoolgirl. He typed fast.

_Then come and get me._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the lyrics was borrowed from [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/l%C3%A4mna-mig-ifred-leave-me-alone.html).


End file.
